When I come home
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: When Eclispe comes home stressed out from working at GUN her boyfriend Surge the Hedgehog is here to 'help' her and relax her. Sexual content is invovled so this is a WARNING to you. Also this is my first story so...yeah I hope you like it.


Have you ever had a day where it's all upside down but you forget everything once your with the people you love? That's how I feel when I come home from my job at GUN Headquaters and come back to **my love** Surge the Hedgehog and sometimes...even **make love**. On a day like today I'm tired depressed I wanna stab someone in the neck but I keep it all inside as I sigh and unlock the door to my two-story house and all is silent but the running water from upstairs which I know where its coming from, the bathroom. _'I guess Surge is taking a shower_.' I thought and I took off my air shoes and laid down on the couch and relaxed. About 15 minutes later which felt like infinity I heard the sound of water stop and replaced with a whistle and about 5 minutes after the bathroom door it open and the whistle get louder as I heard feet going down the stairs and soon I hear. " Hey love." my ear twitches to his husky voice and I open my eyes to see my man only covered with the towel on his waist still wet and has his six-pack showing out and has a smirk on his face. I blush a little probably getting an idea of what is in his mind now but I was too stressed to care and I turned my head. "Hey Babe." I said almost muffling it. "Whats wrong hon?" he said with a tilt of his head and I felt the impact on the couch feeling he sits beside me and he hugged me with comfort which I liked, besides the fact that I'm damp from him now. "Nothing just work stresses me out a little." I muttered in his shoulder as I hugged him and he rubbed my back. "Well don't worry I'm here to make it **all better **now." he said and I shivered and blushed even more knowing there was a smirk on his face and I stood back a little seeing I was right about his expression. "Listen Surge not know ok I have been on work all day and-" "ssh ssh ssh." he hushes my putting his soft index finger on my small puckered lips. "It's ok love please just let me pleasure you, is that ok?" he asked and I sighed in defeat and nodded, I mean what the heck can't be that bad. He stood up as his smirk got widder and he took off his towel and threw it to me and I'm glad he did to wipe my nosebleed with. It's not like I've haven't seen him naked before it's just it's been a while and also that he looked more sexier than usually. Also i had to admit if I were a guy I would be totally hard on right now but only right now my clit was the only thing that was getting hard and I tried to push it aside but it only made it worse and worse and I groaned. Surge looked to me in worry and came to me again. "Whats wrong?" he asked. "N-N-Nothing." I said quickly. "Lair, whats wrong?" he asked more demanding and I sighed again and I took his hand with my face totally flushed red. I unbuckled my pants and slouched a little feeling my clit grow passed my pussy lips a bit and I carefully put his hand in my underwear. i looked at him as I felt him feel my delima with a surprised face at first but then smirked and looked me in the eyes that only made me look away. "Well well if that was the case I should hold off for when I get naked around you." he chuckled and all I could do was pout and feel embarrassed. I felt his soft hands gently take my chin and turn and tilt it till our eyes met. My red ruby eyes locked on with his brown chocolate ones and I couldn't help but lean in wanting to know what his lips tasted like and by the looks of him leaning in too he wanted the same and we kissed. It was so intoxicating, so unreal, so tasteful, I just couldn't get enough I thought I had fallen into a vortex and I was loving it. I felt his tongue surpass my lips as I melted into his arms more and was exploring the tastes and wonders of my mouth as I did the same and I felt, tasted, wanted his taste and I did. We broke apart as our thread of saliva was on our bottom lips as we panted in eachothers faces and the thread soon broke and landed on my chin. I didn't wipe it off for I didn't want to but Surge licked it up and met my lips again and I started to feel my calmed down sex pulse again but it stopped its pulse, hardness, and growing at the touch of Surge's finger, I almost forgot his hand was still in my pants. I felt him smirk through the kiss and we broke apart. "Take off your pants Eclispe, I wanna 'fix' your little problem." he said cockily but nodded as I took off my pants and underwear. "Your shirt and bra too." he said smirking crossing his arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I muttered and took off my shirt and then my bra. "I don't know why you like seeing my boobs for there not big at all." I said covering my chest a little embarrassed. Even though I hated boobs because they bounced at my every move including when I **fight sucked.** But in the mating and female emotion department I did feel self-conscious about my cup size and felt ashamed about it. "Nonsense they are the perfect size, in fact." he said slowly taking my hands from my chest replacing them with his own and groped them. To me boob groping wasn't a turn on for me for some reason but it isn't but Surge said it turned him on so I let him do so to please him and plus I didn't mind it felt good. "So soft." I heard him murmur and he nuzzled my chest feeling him sniff and I tried hard not to laugh or move not trying to deprive him of his moment and I sighed as I laid back slightly taking his weight on me. "I love you Eclispe my love." he said now looking me in the eyes but I was cut off by his voice. "...and I love you just the way you are no matter how you say you look I will always love you no matter what." he said determined and I had no choice but to smile and I gave him a peck on the nose then touched my forehead with his. "I love you too my dashing sexy hedgehog." I said teasingly but my smirk was cut off by a yawn. "Are you sleepy Eclispe?" he said a little solemnly but I shook my head. "N-N-No I'm fine I'm just-" "Lair lair pants on fire." he said with a sweet smile and he picked my up keeping his eyes on me as we went up the stairs and I yawn a little as my eye lids began to hood my vision and I started to drift to dreamland but I didn't want to I wanted to stay up with Surge. "It's ok Eclispe you may go to sleep, besides you are off work tomorrow we'll have **plenty** of time to do that." he said cockily and I nuzzled into his chest. "Ok then." I said and he put me in bed and tucked me in as he got in bed beside me and I felt his strong arms wrap around me lovingly and protectively and I turned so that I was facing him. "When I come home you make my day seem so much better you make me smile you give me a excuss to live and walk everyday do you understand how you make me feel everytime when I see you?" I said lovingly and I saw him nod. "Yes because you make me feel the same, I thought a guy like me wouldn't have found a wonderful and sexy girl like you." he said caressing my cheek and I blushed a little as I yawned again and lowered my head to the pillow but my body still faced his. "Funny how we think the same about eachother we don't think were good enough for each but in reality we really are." I said letting out a little chuckle and to feel his chest move forward and back from laughing as well. "Yeah well, at least we have eachother now and forever, now get some sleep babe." he said as he lowered his head to the pillow aswell too and I nodded as my eyes were hooded by my eyelids again and I instantly feel asleep in his warm and strong arms.

_Not the end because our lives has just gotten started...~_


End file.
